Rescue at the foundry
This is how Rescue at the foundry goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. see our heroes Leo: You seen them, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I guess we are safe. Sci-Ryan: seeing Grindor I really beg to differ. used his hook on the car Sci-Ryan: Oh gosh! Evil Anna: Hang on, everyone! This is going to get rough! get carried to a foundry Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight! Brace for impact! get dropped to the foundry Crash Bandicoot: We're alive? We're alive! car gets cut in half Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Starscream Whoa. Starscream? You look cool with this new look? Looks good on you. Have you been working out? Starscream: I have been waiting two years for this. Garfield: Would that be normal years or dog years? Starscream: growls Garfield: Ah-ahh-ahh. appears Megatron: Come here, boy and Ryan. steps a bit Megatron: Closer. Ryan F-Freeman: towards the stairs Ok. I'm going closer. Cody Fairbrother: Ryan? Megatron: You remember me, don't you, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Sam and I are at your mercy. So, don't hurt my team and... Megatron: Shut up! swats Ryan and Sam to a table Mikaela: Sam! Twilight Sparkle: Ryan! lands on the table Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. You did remember me, Meg...a...tron. Megatron: Oh yes. Now, you remember. pins Ryan and Sam to the table Ryan F-Freeman: At least you have some upgrades. Megatron: Yes, Ryan. I'm going to kill your human friend. Slowly, painfully. But, first, we have some delicate work to do. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I hope you will remember Bloom soon and when you do, Megatron, you will kill Lord Darkar. Fast. Painless. Megatron: I hope Ryvine, Cortex and I will visit the Winx Club soon. Scalpel Doctor, examine this alien specimen. transforms and goes to check on Sam Ryan F-Freeman: You are a doctor? Scalpel: Ja. Ryan F-Freeman: Easy. You want info? We can do this thing the easy way or hard way. cuddles Crash Sci-Ryan: Ryan is a lot braver then we thought, Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Look at him. Since last time, Ryan is with Sam pinned to a table. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, if I going to show you something, I might as well do it with Scalpel. plugs a robo slug in him then both he and Ryan show a projection of the symbols Ryan F-Freeman: Ta da! Megatron: Oh. There they are. Sam: Those are what I seen in my head. Ryan F-Freeman: Including mine and Twilight's. Megatron: These symbols can lead us to the Energon source. turns off his projection Scalpel: We must have ze human's brain on ze table. Chop-chop. Sam: Brain? Ryan F-Freeman: What does he mean about Sam's brain? Megatron: Well, Ryan, the boy has something on his mind. Something I need. Ryan F-Freeman: I know you got some anger issues because Sam and I tried to kill you. It's a big understanding. If someone try to kill my pony friend, she be upset as well. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Let me take a photo. out a camera and takes a photo of Megatron pinning Sam and Ryan One for the album. Ryan F-Freeman: I think I'm drawing a blank here. You're a team leader. I'm a team leader. So, Sam and I think we got an opertunity here. So, we'll start anew and develop our relationship and see what it leads us. Ok? pulls out a tiny saw Sam: So, could you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's talk for five seconds?! comes down through the roof crashes through a wall snaps Spalpel in half as Sam escapes jumps into the air fires his weapons at Megatron Ryan F-Freeman: Prime-prince, coming through! his Keyblade and whacks Megatron on the head latches onto Optimus and fires his blaster at Megatron Optimus Prime: Ryan. We got your distress signal. Emmet: How did you do it? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Before Megatron swat me and Sam, I used an emergency beacon on my communicator. flies behind Megatron then taps him with his Keyblade Megatron: Oh! Take this! and Megatron fight in a sword fight then uses his magic to push him out [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts